Someone Different
by MCRfan18100
Summary: It's always the usual at the Amusement Club, but what happens when Yui starts talking to Chizuru at the library? A new friendship or something more? A ChizuruXYui fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**How's it going guys!? MCRfan18100 here, with my first Yuru Yuri fanfiction. I'm a huge Yuru Yuri fan and a huge crack pair fan! So I've decided to think and think and put two characters together that most people don't think about. So I got ChizuruXYui! Why? Because in the world of fanfiction anything can happen! So here we are! Reviews are always appreciated. Enough of me, to the fanfiction!  
**

* * *

Warning: The author who wrote this fan fiction *cough me cough cough* doesn't know what she is doing and should just stop writing horrible stories. Get out while you still can, or go through suffering reading this piece of garbage. Choose wisely.

(I don't own Yuru Yuri or any of the characters used in this fanfic)

It was a typical day at the Amusement Club. Kyoko was constantly try to snuggle up to Chinatsu, Chinatsu was calling her precious Yui-senpai for help, Yui was just trying to ignore it all so she could read in peace, and Akari…well Akari was just there…I think…she might have been there…maybe in the background. In any case, things were normal.

"Leave me alone! Yui-senpai, help me!"

At this point Kyoko was chasing Chinatsu, running in circles around the table of the Amusement Club.

"Oh come on Chinatsu-chan, stop resisting me!"

Kyoko continued to chase Chinatsu around the Amusement Club, and Chinatsu continued to cry for help. Yui let out a sigh and mumbled to herself "Why does there always have to be shouting?" She looked up from the book she was reading, "Oi Kyoko, leave her alone already." When Kyoko ignored what Yui had said and continued to run after Chinatsu, Yui sighed once more, put down her book and stood up. Yui stood there with her arms crossed, and once Chinatsu had passed, stuck up her foot causing Kyoko to trip and fall over. "Now just sit and stay there."

"Ow! Yui that hurt!"

"If you just stopped the first time I told you to then this wouldn't have happened."

"You're so mean to me."

"I swear, you really need to grow up."

"Ow, I landed on the palm of my hands and now they really hurt. Will you lick them for me?"

"Quit being stupid!" Yui smacked Kyoko on the top of her head and sat down to continue reading her book. Kyoko pouted and crawled over to her pile of Manga. Chinatsu decided to go and make some tea for everyone and Akari…well…was there…maybe...doing…something?

As things seemed as if they were about to quiet down Yui felt a little relived, and thought she was about to have some silence and finally be able to read without any childish distractions to interrupt her. However, as Yui finally began to relax, the door was slammed open by the student council vice president, Ayano, who shouted "Toshino Kyoko!"

_Dammit. Why can we just have a nice quiet evening? _

"Have you been in the student council room stealing stuff from the refrigerator again!?"

"Eh? Why do you always accuse me?"

"Because you're the one that always goes and takes things!"

As Kyoko and Ayano went back and forth, and noise started once again, Yui gathered her things and started walking towards the door. There was simply too much noise; she couldn't concentrate. Yui slipped out of the club room, and decided that she would head to the library. She figured she could read in peace in a quieter location, without all of the chaos like in the club room. When she entered the library a sense of tranquility. As much as Yui enjoyed being around her friends, the repetitive chasing, cries for help, followed by tea and more cries for help, would get annoying. It felt good to be in a place where you could just sit down and read without annoyances disturbing you.

Since she was at the library anyways, she figured to get herself another book. She reached out for a book, but as she touched the book another hand was going for the same book. Yui looked over and saw someone standing beside her.

"Oh, it's you Chizuru." Yui said.

"How did know it was me and not my sister?" responded Chizuru.

"You two may look alike, but it's easy to tell who's who."

"I see. Well, what are you doing here?"

"It was getting a little too crazy in the club room. I couldn't focus, so I decided to come here to get some peace and quiet."

"I see. The library is always a great place to read and relax."

The two girls continued to stand there, and as the seconds went on the once tranquil atmosphere of the library started to become awkward.

_What do I say now? _Thought Yui.

_This is awkward. _Chizuru thought.

"Well, I'll see you later Chizuru."

"Y-yeah. Goodbye Funami-san."

"You can just call me Yui."

"Okay. Goodbye Yui."

Yui walked away to go look for a book in another aisle. Chizuru watched Yui walk away and thought, _Funami-san, I mean Yui, seems pretty like a pretty cool person. I mean she has to deal with that stupid Toshino girl all the time. Anyone who has to be around that Toshino girl and not go completely insane must be incredible. Maybe I should get to know her better. _

As Yui was browsing around for something to read she began to think to herself. _Chizuru seems really nice. I wonder if she comes to the library often. It would be nice to talk to someone that won't get on my nerves whenever the Amusement club gets too loud. Maybe I should get to know her better.  
_

* * *

**I'm going to end it here. Ugh I suck at writing. I should just stop. Reviews are always appreciated. Tell me what you thought. You can rage, rant, flame, love, hate, or whatever. If you want this story to continue then tell me and I'll work on it. I'll see ya in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**How's it going guys?! MCRfan18100 here! With chapter 2 of this fanfiction! That's right, I've decided to continue on with this story. I'm glad to hear that I'm not the only one who has thought of Yui and Chizuru to be together. I do apologize that the previous chapter was a bit short. Unless you thought it wasn't…but if you thought it was I apologize. I will try to make my chapters longer. Sorry I took a while to post this chapter, laziness wins every time. Reviews are always appreciated. You can rant, hate, flame, like, love, whatever. Now enough of me. You have reading to do! To the chapter!  
**

* * *

The following day occurred the same way as the day before. Kyoko try to snuggle, Chinatsu called for helped. However before things got too loud Yui gathered her things and began to walk out the door. As Yui was walking out of the club room, Kyoko noticed and stopped chasing Chinatsu around. Kyoko looked up at Yui.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Kyoko asked.

Yui turned her head and looked at her friends, now staring at her. "I'm just going-" she stopped. _If I tell them, then Kyoko would just follow me. _"I have some things I need to do."

"I'll go with you then!" Kyoko jump up and began to walk towards Yui.

"No! I, uh, have to go by myself. I'll see you later Kyoko."

"Okay then." Yui walked out of the Amusement Club room. _That was close. Honestly, I don't understand why they have to be so loud every day, and it's always about stupid stuff. _Yui continued her walk to the library. As she continued to walk she noticed a familiar face sitting down underneath a tree.

"Hey Chizuru." Yui called out.

Chizuru looked up from a romance novel she was reading, seeing Yui walking towards her. She gave a small smile and said, "Oh, hello Funa-. I mean Yui." _I have to remember that. _"How has your day been?"

Yui closed her eyes and let out a sigh, "It was another day. Mind if I join you here?" she asked.

Chizuru shook her head, and scooted over, opening a spot next to her for Yui to sit down on. "I don't mind at all."

"Thanks." Yui sat down on the grass beside Chizuru. "I'll admit, it's a nice day out today."

Chizuru nodded her head in response, as she set down her book on the ground, which was rare for her to do. In many cases she would just continue reading no matter who was there talking to her, but for some reason this time was different. This time she wanted to talk instead of read. _This would be a good time to ask questions, get to know Yui, ha remembered. _Chizuru thought. Chizuru glanced at Yui who was looking up at the sky. "Hey Yui? Mind if I ask a question?"

Yui looked down and faced towards Chizuru. Letting out a small grin she replied "I don't mind, ask away."

"O-okay, how come you can tell me and Chitose apart so easily? Others get us confused."

"Oh. That's easy, though I have to say, at first when Kyoko and I first saw you in the library for the very first time, I also thought you were Chitose. Anyway, a real big reason is your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Yeah. Your eyes are a different color than your sisters."

"Oh, I see, that makes sense."

The two girls continued to talk and chat, getting to know each other better just as the both wanted to do. Before they knew it they were laughing and chuckling about Kyoko silly, childish antics, talking about family, similarities in literature, just chatting away as the time ticked on by. However their conversation was cut short, when they heard the sound of running footsteps get closer and closer. Both looked up in unison, and saw that Kyoko was running up to them.

"There you are Yui." Kyoko skidded to a stop, and noticed Chizuru. "Chizuru~!" Kyoko attempted to hug Chizuru, but failed as Chizuru quickly got out of the way, with a disgusted scowl on her face.

"What is it Kyoko?" Yui asked.

Kyoko turned her attention to her childhood friend. "I thought you had to do something? What are you doing here?"

"I was just talking to Chizuru." Yui responded. "Although you kinda interrupted our conversation."

"Oh. What were you two talking about?"

"Just different things. Why so many questions?"

"Let's go to the store, you need to buy groceries." Kyoko reached down and stared to pull on Yui's arm, pulling her up from the ground. Yui gave into Kyoko's request, if she didn't Kyoko would just keep bothering her until she agreed.

"Alright, I needed to go anyways I guess." Yui turned to Chizuru who was staring at Kyoko with the same scowl on her face. "I'll see you later Chizuru."

Chizuru's scowl then went away, directing her attention towards Yui. "Ok, goodbye Yui."

"Come on let's go." Kyoko started pulling Yui, and they left walking to the store while Chizuru stayed sitting under the tree.

* * *

**Well I'm going to end this chapter here. Reviews are always appreciate, you can blah blah blah, you know what you can do. Again, I do apologize if I take way too long to post chapters and that the chapters are short-ish. If you want longer chapters, just say so and I'll do my best. Well I'm done here. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**How's it going guys, MCRfan18100 here! **

**Random Readers: Oh my god! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER, LIKE DAMN!**

**I know, I know, it's been way too long since I last updated this fan fiction. You know school, life, stuff, blah blah blah, gets in the way sometime…and so does laziness…anywhoooooo here I am with the third chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy. I'll try to make future chapters longer. I would try to make this one longer, but I'm sorry guys, that's just not going to happen. I feel bad because I made you all wait so long, and then you have this shit. I'm sorry. Reviews are always appreciated. In case you forgot you can like, love, hate, flame, whatever you want. Well I've made you wait long enough!**

**To the chapter!**

Kyoko was pulling Yui by the arm down the sidewalk.

"Hey, hey, hold on a second." Said Yui. She escaped from Kyoko's grasped. "Exactly what are you doing?"

"I told you, you need groceries, come on." Kyoko tried to keep pulling Yui but Yui refused to move. "I said come on Yui."

Yui just looked at Kyoko for a few seconds, then let out a sigh. "Alright, let's go, but you don't have to drag me the entire way."

"Let's head off then!" Kyoko let go of Yui's arm and the two proceeded to the store. "Hey Yui can you buy-"

"No." Yui interrupted. "I'm not buying you Rum Raisin ice cream." Kyoko clenched onto Yui's arm.

"Oh come on~, please Yui."

"No."

"Then why are we even here?"

Yui just looked at Kyoko, you know those 'really? Just really?' faces, that face where you're annoyed but you're also thinking, 'Why am I not surprised?'. Yeah that kind of face.

"You're the reason why I'm here. You know what, forget it. I'm going home."

"Alright, let's go." Kyoko started pulling on Yui's arm again.

"I said that I was going home. Not we are going to my place." Yui escaped Kyoko's grasp once again.

"Same thing right? I mean I pretty much live at your place."

"But you live in your own house, not mine. Go home Kyoko. As in your home, not mine." Yui started walking away, leaving Kyoko watching her leave.

As Yui was walking she began thinking.

_Jeez, something is seriously wrong with her. _Yui let out a sigh. _Oh well. _

Yui finally got home. She unlocked the door and went inside. She sat down on the couch and started to play a video game to take her mind off of things. Suddenly her phone rang. Yui picked up the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey." It was Kyoko. "How are you?"

Yui didn't answer right away. After a few seconds of silence she answered, "I was just with you not too long ago."

"Well yeah," said Kyoko "I never did ask how you were, so I thought I would do it now. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Is that the only reason why you called?"

"…"

"Kyoko?"

"I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow Yui." Kyoko hung up the phone.

_Well that was weird. _Yui thought. _I wonder what that was all about. _Yui just shrugged and continued to play her video game.

**I'm going to end it here. Again, I'm so sorry that this chapter was so short, and I'm so sorry that I took forever and that you had to wait so long for this short piece of shit. I will try to do better next time. Well that's all I have to say for now. Remember reviews are always appreciated, tell me what you think. Well I'm going to say goodbye, and this I swear, you will not have to wait as long for the next chapter. I hope you are enjoying so far, if not…then…eat a cookie? I don't know.**

**I'll see you all in the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**How's it going guys? MCRfan18100 here! With chapter four of this fanfiction. Random Reader: YOU SAID YOU WOULD GET IT OUT SOONER! WHY DO YOU TEASE US? I'm sorry guys, I really am, but laziness…is not a good excuse but it's the reason why. Also with life and junk and blah blah blah. But I got it here didn't I? Good enough? Yes? No? Maybe? No? Whatever, I'm sorry. Well I kept you waiting long enough, reviews are always appreciated, you can rant, flame, hate, like, love, adore, ect. Ect. Enough of me, go and read! To the chapter!**

It was Saturday afternoon, Yui had decided to take a walk down to the park. It was always good to get out of the house every now and then, staying locked up away playing video games is always fun, but so relaxing outside is always pleasurable. Yui found a nice tree to sit down under. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the bliss. She then heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, hello there Yui."

Yui opened her eyes and looked up. "Ah, Hey Chizuru. What brings you here?"

"I like to get out every once in a while." Chizuru decided to sit down next to Yui on the ground.

They began to talk about their days so far and what they have done. Next thing they knew, the sun was setting and it was almost night time. Chizuru looked up and noticed the time.

"Oh, looks like we've been here too long. I should really get home to Chitose."

"Yeah." Yui replied. "I should get home too. I enjoyed out time talking today, maybe we should do it again some time."

Chizuru has a loss of words. _She really wants to spend time with me, again? Not by coincidence? _She thought.

"I would love to." Chizuru let out a small smile.

"How does tomorrow sound? Around the same time we met today, except this time it won't be on accident." Yui chuckled.

"Okay, I'll see you then, Yui."

"See you then."

Yui began to walk back home and Chizuru watched her leave. _I can't wait. _Chizuru turned around and preceded to go home herself.

**And I'm going to end the chapter here. Don't you all love me? But in all seriousness, I'll give a short explanation. My life has been like, meh, recently so I haven't been doing stuff like writing. I know I've been like a broken recorder player saying "I'll get it out sooner." "I'll get it out sooner." But I'm sorry you all, I feel bad, I know there are a few of you that still want this story to live on and you wait so patiently. I know I've said this before, but this time I truly mean it! I'm going to do my best, by entire 110% to finish this story for you all, just give me some time. I know you're thinking "Time? Bitch, you take a ton of time as is!" and I know, and I'm sorry. I truly feel bad that I haven't been working with my fanfictions, I feel like I've let you all down. I'll try to get back up and going. Thank you if you are still here from the very beginning, and if you are just recently getting into this, don't feel like you need to leave. I appreciate the feedback. That's all for now. I'll see you all in the next chapter, which I promise, will be here with time and you won't be disappointed. I also apologize for this sob story, but I feel like there needed to be an explanation, and it just kind of came out this way. That's all I have to say. See you all in the next, better, longer, chapter. **


End file.
